Of course I love you
by Tokyo's Child
Summary: there's isn't a plot till ch. 7 but then it's interesting! Heather gets out of prison, they all go to Europe, wedding bells ring. And an insane murderer comes back in the sequel
1. I notice strange changes in my boyfriend

**_HEY, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC, SO PLEASE GIVE ME SOME HONEST ADVICE, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING HERE, ALL CHARACTERS (SO FAR) BELONG TO WENDALIN VAN DRANNEN. THE SONG IN THE FLASHBACK "YOUR LOVE IS A SONG" IS SUNG BY SWITCHFOOT, I DON'T OWN IT, AND I DON'T KNOW WHO DOS, BUT I DON'T. ENJOY AND PLEASE REVEIW!_**

Chapter 1: I notice strange and weird things in my boyfriend's behavior

Sammy's prov.

I'm not really one to, ah, _swoon _in a guys presence, but when ever I'm near Casey Acosta I just feel like my heart is floating away, right along with my stomach and my pride. It's not like anyone'sever going to find that out though, to poetic to sound like me. Then again, with the right amount of sarcasm it might work. Even though we have been dating for 9 years now (we started to when I went into 8th grade, and now I'm in my last few days of collage) I still can't believe that I got this lucky. Then again, there has been that small issue of us being almost related as well as her freaky-psycho- orange-haired-witch-sister. Not to mention that in every book I put myself into generally illegal and life threatening positions, that have nearly gotten us _both _killed.

Some how our complicated relationship has survived all of that though, and my life is perfect. I live with my insanely gorgeous and unbelievably perfect boyfriend, I'm graduating collage with a fabulous future ahead of me. I'm still friends with Marisa, Dot, Holly, and Cricket, not to mention a few new people. Mine and Casey's relationship was going smoothly, or at least it was, until this morning.

I had woken up to find the bed empty, which was weird because I was usually always the first to wake up. I went down stairs to the kitchen of our small house in the suburbs, and was surprised to see Casey cooking. Don't get me wrong, there's no way in hell that I could cook anything partly decent that isn't a "just add water" recipe, but in the morning we just make do with cereal and toast. He seemed… distracted. I'm not sure what may have happened during the 9 hr. since I last spoke to him, but he was sort of zoning out. (it's not that long, I'm just a late sleeper.)

"hey," I said sleepily.

"good morning, Sam," he said, using my very much hated nickname (ANYONE ELSE calls me that and they are hurt, I'm not a freaking guy!), his face lighting up when he saw me.

Damn eyes, damn eyes, damn eyes! Nine years and they still leave me speechless. He's learned to except my brief moments of dreamy silence, even though he doesn't understand them. (and he hopefully never will)

I smile ruefully and then ask the obvious question,

"Why are you cooking?"

"Because, my dear, I wanted to surprise you."

"Oh, OK... That's nice... but don't call me 'my dear' it makes me feel old."

"of course dear."

"shut up," I said irritably, but smiling all the same

"Sammy?"

"Yes?"

"Do You love me?"

_I HAVE A DAMN FLASHBACK_

_YOUR LOVE IS A SYMPHANY'_

_ALL AROUND ME, _

_RUNNING THROUGH ME,_

_YOUR LOVE IS A MELODY,_

_UNDERNEATH ME, _

_RUNNING TO ME-_

"Sammy?" Casey Had said questioningly.

"Yes?"

"I love you,"

"I love you, too."

Marisa wouldn't shut up for weeks! It took all my strength to not strangle her.

That was Caseys junior prom.

_MY DAMN FLASHBACK ENDS._

"Casey, of course I love you."

He gave a small smile, but didn't look completely satisfied.


	2. things just get weirder

Chapter 2: it just gets weirder

That afternoon, when I finish getting the grocery shopping, I got back to the house to find Casey rummaging threw our dresser looking for…something. When I got in the room, he immediately straitened from his hunched position over the opened draws.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Looking for something," he responded calmly.

"I can see _that,_ what are you looking for?"

"The results for the 'how weird are you' test I made you take last week, I lost the paper I wrote it down on,"

"Seriously, even that guy from Liar Liar could've thought of something better then that! You know, after he had to tell the truth all the time!"

"You are so nice, you know that?" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I know, right!" I said with a huge mock look of surprised happiness plastered on to my face. He just smiled and bent down to kiss me on the mouth quickly.

"Any plans for tonight? Or are we just going to eat all of the steak I bought raw?"

"Are you kidding me? There's no way I'm going to risk losing you to food poisoning! Who in the name of god would do that?"

"Brittany Spears, Lindsay Lohan, Mary Kate and Ashley Olson…"

"Who's not insane or a drug addict."

"Well, I'm out of ideas then."

"Yes you are,"

"What are you looking for anyway?"

"You may never know,"

"Jerk!"  
"So, are you going to kiss me or not?"

I laughed and brought his lips to mine, again. This time the kiss was longer, slow and sweet, but intense, like it was the last one we'd have.

"Case, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he looked like he was being forced to swallow one of his sister Heather's earrings, and he didn't take his eyes off me for a few minutes.

"You seem sort of tense…" I trailed off, trying to get him to admit there was a problem.

"I'm fine," he smiled sadly.

I let it rest for then and the next day when I woke up Casey was lying right beside me, our hands interlocked. He looked over to me, smiling that sad, crooked smile of his. Damn eyes! Now I'm craving Godiva! Why is he so sad now? He was fine last week


	3. The title won't fit

Ch. 3: The world is falling in on me from a very great height

What the hell is it with men and their refusal to explain their feelings? Casey still wasn't acting like himself. He would be distant, gloomy, quiet, and the only time he really spoke was when I asked him a question or greeted me in the morning. I couldn't really figure I out. He might want to break up with me. Maybe someone really close to him was sick or something. He would have told me though. Holly shit! Maybe heather was out of jail and he didn't know how to tell me the horrible news! She actually tried to _kill _me when I moved in with Casey, I didn't want to press charges, but it turns out that she was involved with some pretty deep stuff (crack, _prostitution, _est.,) Anyway, back on topic, Casey and I share every thing with each other.

The next Saturday Casey got over his silent spell and started to act normal again.

"Sammy, did you feed Dorito this morning?"

"Yes," my fat cat was reaching the end of his days, but he was still orange and fluffy. "We need more cat food, by the way. The vet said he wasn't eating enough," wow, that's a first.

I didn't want pry into why he was acting weird lately, yes, I, Sammy Keyes,

am resisting the urge to invade other people's lives. I haven't changed that much though!

"You seem to be feeling better," Sammy Keyes is in the house! I couldn't suppress it, I'm sorry.

"What do you mean? I've been fine!"

"You've just been really quiet lately. Care to share?" Holey crap, did I just rhyme? What's happening to me? Mock scream of terror.

"There's just been a lot on my mind lately, don't worry, nothing to do with you,"

"Thanks, I feel _so_ appreciated right now," SARCASAM!

I'll get it out of him somehow…

_**Sorry for the short chapter, I don't have much time right now to think. I'll add more tomorrow. **_**I forgot to put this in at the beginning, I'm assuming that you need to do this at every chapter, please correct me if I'm wrong, and PLEASE REVIEW.**

**I do not own any of the Sammy Keyes Characters, they all belong to Wendalin Van Drannen. **


	4. this title won't fit either

**hey, I'm doing this during break so it's not that long, the next chapter will be up tonight and I'll make it much longer. I promise, the titel doesn't really make much sense, but it fit with the last one. enjoy and please REIVEIW! (DAMN, I SPELT THAT WRONG BUT THERE'S NO TIME TO LOOK IT UP) SEE YA!**

ch. 4: luckily, I have a hard hat! Take that world!

Well I still can't get Casey to talk about what ever the hell is going threw his head. Maybe I'm paranoid. STALKER PEOPLE COULD BE OUT SIDE RIGHT NOW! ha, ha, ha. I'm so funny, not. _anyway,_ He was gloomy and depressed all the time again. Why is this happening to me! what did I do? What did I say? Did something happen? Is he trying to figure out how o breakup with me? These where the questions NOT going threw my head, well, not all of them. \

I don't worry about these sort of things, no offence to her, but I'm not Marisa. When will he TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG? That's it, I'm just going to ask him and _make _him tell me!

2 hours later

"Casey, there's something wrong and there's no use trying to tell me your fine because you are clearly not!" Wow, if I can do this practicing in front of the mirror then I'll be able to do it in front of him I thought to myself as I walked out of the bathroom.


	5. there's nothing to say for this

**HI, ME AGAIN, I PROBABLY WILL UPDATE TONIGHT, SO PLEASE, IF YOU REVIEW IT, DON'T ASK ME TO UPDATE, I PROMISE THAT THERE WILL BE TWO NEW CHAPTERS BY TOMORROW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED ADVICE!**

ch. 5 I realise that I have nothing witty to say.

Here goes nothing, I thought to myself as I walked into the cream colored living room where Casey was sitting on the couch, reading a copy of _Sports Illustrated. _I walked over to the couch and sat next to him, moving a pile of scripts form the cushions.

"So... how are you?" I asked him nonchalantly.

"I'm doing pretty good, better now your here." he told me with a goofy smile on his face.

"OK, real compliments are fine, that's just weird."

"yes it is isn't it, true though." here's the sad expression again.

"Casey, answer my truthfully, are you OK, you've been really quiet lately."

"Sorry, I guess I've had a lot on my mind,"

"you told me that already, care to elaborate?"

"Sammy, let's go to the park and I'll hopefully clear things up for you."

"Why the park?" I asked, understanding absolutely nothing of this.

"You'll see."

So we grabbed our boards and headed off in the direction of the park. When we got there he took my hand and we sat down in the grass.

"Sammy, you'll be out of collage soon and then you have your whole life ahead of you, a life out side of Santa Martina," he paused, as if to see if I was catching on yet, when I showed no sign of comprehension he wet on, "And you won't want me in that life."

I took a moment for his words to sink in, when they did, instead of screaming my head off, I tryed to reason with him.

"what do you mean? Of course I want you in that life, I love you you idiot!"

"You say that now sammy, but I'll always just be me, I don't deserve you."

"What the hell are you talking about, you, the most amazing guy I know, who for some odd and unexplained reason fell in love with me, not deserving me? **I **don't deserve you!" I'm crying now and my face is getting hot and I can see tears welling up in his eyes.

"Sammy, please listen to me, that's only what's going threw my head! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM BREAKING UP WITH YOU!"

"Then why are you telling me that yo freaking don't deserve me?"

**oo... a cliff hanger.I WILL update today!**


	6. MY LIFE IS A ROMANTIC COMEDY! NO!

Ch. 6: why is my life suddenetly a romantic comedy?

"Don't you get it; I'm worried about _you _breaking up with _me_!"

"And why, in the name of all that we hold dear would I do that?"

"Sammy, please stop crying." His voice had softened to almost a whisper and I realized that my tears had other then stopped, increased in amount.

"It's just that… well; I don't see how you could believe that I would break up with you," I said incredulously, "You are one of the only _steady and dependable _people in my life, besides Marisa, Dot, and Holly. After my mother abandoning me, my father also abandoning me after I'd only just met him, and every other thing that has screwed up my life, you are still here!"

"You sound surprised."

"I am. Get this threw your head Casey Acosta, I love you, and you will _never _get rid of me!"

"I'm glad, come on, I'll show you why I wanted to bring you here," he said, grabbing my hand and helping me stand up.

We walked down a small path that led into a small grove of birch trees he and I found when I started my freshmanyear in high school.

"I'd forgotten about this place," I sighed wistfully.

"Do you remember this?" Casey asked me, pointing to a point on a tree that was at the center of the clearing.

The picturesque scene was enough to make any one go into a day dreamy state, but I had my own, special reason. This was the first place that Casey had kissed me. This tree was the one that my back had been against as he told me he loved me. This was where I dreamed about for two years. And I had forgotten it. It had just slipped out of my mind. Some of my most precious memories had taken place here and it had just vanished from my mind. I hated myself for that.

In the bark of the white tree Casey and I had carved our entails with a heart around them. I normally wouldn't do anything that girlie, but the imprint of my pocked knives blade was still there. Forever. That was how long we would last. Forever, never dying, never fading, always together.

"I love you," he said again, breaking me out of my reverie.

"I love you, too." I said, thinking about how much I had forgotten, and all of the memories came crashing back into me, each better then the last.

**BELIEVE IT OR NOT, I'M NOT DONE. THERE WILL BE MORE. SORRY IF IT SOUNDS LIKE AN ENDING. NEW CHAPTER TOMORROW. PEACE LOVE & ROCK AND ROLL, OH AND CHEESE. THE CHEESE PART IS VERY IMPORTANT. IT MAKES IT UNIQUE. BY!**


	7. authur's note

Aurthur's note:

Hey, I just re-read this and I totally screwed up a lot of the facts, and they don't make sense because of what happens in the Wedding Crasher. sorry. Imagine that it makes you!


	8. Sorry it's so short blame the sofware

CH. 7 (the real one) Jakerissa

When we got home we just sat one the couch and talked about, well, everything, his work, my work, Marrissa's work, Marrissa's boyfriend who she started dating in the 9th grade.

BACKSTORY TIME!

Marissa got really sick of guys dating her for her money, so when she met this guy named jake who had just as much money as her, she gave him a chance. That was one of the best decisions she ever made. Danny lost pretty much all of his friends and his reputaion as a playboy spread pretty quickly. None of the girls he hit on would date him, and if they didn't see threw him themselves, then they had friends that helped.

Jake was really nice and he was in alot of the same drama programs as Casey was. He didn't really have much of an interest in dating at the time, but Casey asked him to go to the fall dance with Marrissa because he was taking me, and they reall hitit off.

THE DAMN BACKSTORY COMES TO AN END AND WE RETURN TO REALITY.


	9. WE MEET JAKE WJO ISN'T A COMPLETE JERK

Ch. 8

"OK, you first," Mariss said threw tears of laughter, "What do you think the stupidest thing you've ever done is, Sammy?"

Wow, good question, like I don't wonder that same thing every morning, that is, when I am not thinking about Casey, ich isn't often.

"Probably going into that cellar at Lucindas where the meth factory was..." I traild off.

"I can think of a few other options," Casey said, smiling slyly at me.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Never!"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"no"

"HA!"

"Jerk!"

"Guys, please, if your going to fight do it properly!" Jake said, trying (and Failing) to keep his face strait.

"How do we do that?" I aske with heavy sarcasim.

"There has to be somthing breakable involved, or food..."

"Very Funny Jake, your a real comidian" SARCASEM!

"Firstly," began casey, "there will ne no destruction of any kind! I think we all know Ill somehow be held liable. and secondly, I would appriciate it if we where allowed back here!"

"Why the hell would you bring that up now? It was 5 years ago!"

"Sammy, the cost to repair the damage was over $10,000," Marrisssa said threw her laughs.

"Yes, but now the world is free of two masss murderers, doesn't that count for somethng?"

"Not to them,"

"So, do you and Case have any big plans for it?" asked Jake.

"For what?" the only hings that are coming up are my mothersbirthday (AS we all know I just LOVE celebrating that. not.) foirth of July was a montht away so that only left... oh my god.

"Graduation."

"Honestly, I have no idea what we're going to do, if we do anything."

"Well, me and Marrissa are going to Europe for about 3 weeks, maybe you two could come?" did I mention he's loaded? "I'll pay..."

"There is noway you are paying for us!"

"Fine I'll pay half!"

"No!'

"I'll keep annoying you till you say yes"

"You are impossible!"

"Then it's a deal!"

"What do you think CAsey"

"I think it would be awsome! Sounds great! However i insist that we buy the plane tickets!"

"Cool, so we'll start coordinating tomarrow?"

"Sure."

"Check please!"


	10. IT SAYS THAT IT'S CH 10 BUT IT'S CH 9

Look, just ignore the capitalization issues because we don't need them. if you don't think so, suck it up.

Me: hello, I am, as you all know, unbalivably awsome-

Sammy: please, the only thing bigger then your ego is your insistance on not updating this really awsome story in wich casey is almost as freakishly in love with me as I am with him.

Me: Yes, yes, yes, as constant as the stars above and all that crap... maybe I'm planning on having him dump you for oh, say, ME! No, Monett!

Sammy: You wouldn't!

Me (takes out a sharp knfe and uses it to clean under figer nails): wouldn't I?

Sammy: get away from me you freak!

Me: take back what you said about my ego then!

Sammy: Sorry, I can't lie! And your ego is four times the size of Russa!

Me (starts sharpening the knife): I think you could make an exeption

Sammy (voice shaking): y-y-es-s-s. o-of c-c-corse.

I thought you'd see things my way in the end.

Ch. 9 ch. 9

On the morning of graduation I woke up but kept my eyes closed. I could hear Casey breathing on the bed beside me and I could tell that he was awake. His arm was still wrapped around my waist but now he was also gentaly stroking my hair with is other hand. I let my eyes drift open and, sure enough, Caseys chocolate eyes where staring softly at me.

"Hi." I said, because what could I say? hello you gorgeous and unbeleivabley amazing light of my life? That will work. really well.

"Hi," he replied.

"So, todays the day." I said uncertinatly.

"Yep. congradulations."

"You can't say that untill they hand me my deploma,"

"Knowing you something dangourus and clishe will happen befor that. I want to make sure I don't forget," he lead over and kissed my forhead lightly.

"We should probably get out of bed now," I said under my breath.

"Probably," he answered.

* * *

We sat at the counter, he was eating a bowl of ceareal and I was eating egges and toast. Gosh you can just feel the anticipation. I ran up to quickly get changed. What did I wear on this day of days? Jeans, a form fitting tee-shirt, and (Who would have guesed) high tops. i GO ALL OUT FOR THIS STUFF.

RING, RING, RING!

"Hello?"

"OhMyGodSammyWe'!"

"You did this when we graduated high school, it's getting sort of old."

"Too Bad! suck it up! you will be exited weather you like it or not!"

"Woopy! there, you happy?"

"No!"

"Oh well."

"Fine, what are you wearing? I should've called and planned with you yesterday! your not wearing jeans are you? Oh my god you are! vSammy this is one of the most important days of our lives! Will you wear jeans to your wedding?"

"What wedding?"

"The wedding that everyone knows is going to happen."

"Who's is it?"

"Yours and Casey's!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well ,yuo can't break up, and he won't drag it on forever, so your going ot get married!"

"MARISSA! SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I STRANGLE YOU THREW THE PHONE!" The truth was, this was irratating me. not that she was saying it, but of what she was saying. maybe she was right and Casey was going to prapose.

"Sammy... you still there?"

"What, oh yeah. Listen, I've got to go."

"Sure. Are you ok? i'm sorry for saying that, even if it is true."

"Goodbey Marissa."

"See ya!"


	11. dude, just read it

Ch. 10 We finally get to the part where I'm handed a supposedly important peice of paper. oh, and psycho red head attacks.

"And now, we would like to present the class of 2020," Said our head of school, Mr. Leon.

Casey turned to me and looked me in the eye.  
"Congradulations," he said we walked back to the car where Marissa and Jake where waiting, a flash of orange caught my eye, and befor I knew if I was pinned to the grownd.

"You little bitch!" Oh. Dear. Loard. Did I mention that Heather was thrown in jail. If so did I mention why? I'll take that as a no.

This may sort of remind you of Charles Manson, only she's crazier. After me and Caey had been dating for about 5 years, she snapped. Some how she managed to convince about 15 guys that I needed to be killed. (I wonder how many she had to sleep with. don't for get, she became a whore.) She was convicted and sentanced to 3 years in Juvie and she fit right in. At least that's what Casey told me. We both agreed that me visiting her would not be wise.

"Your going to pay for what you did to me! For what my idiot brother did to me! You both are going to pay! Danny'll help, I know he will, Taylor and Jake (the snake) and every one els that you screwed will help! Your gonna burn in hell!"

"Get off me Heather, we both know I can break you arm. Are you on parole?" Don't miss understand, I am freaking out. she has at least 2 years left before she can leave , sh was thrown in jail, but did I tell you why? I'll take that as a no.

When I left for collage and we bought the house she lost it. She O.D BIG time on crack, she went into rehab. It sort of worked, but then she became obsessed with hurting me. She came to the school (Santa martina Community Collage) and she brought a knife. A really sharp one. And it came dangerously close to my head, as in 1/2 inch deep in.

"Missy? That you?" Heather changes her tacticks and startes trying to make marissa cry. "Missy, you know who bailed me out? Danny!"

Every one looked shocked, and with good reason. at the junior prom, Danny dragged Marissa into an empty class rom. He had hit her, and tryed to rape her. She had screamed as loudly as she could and we (Me, Casey, and Jake) came running. we found her crying as Danny tryed to get her to kiss him. Jake had noked him to the grownd wile me and Casey conforted Marissa. Danny wasn't convicted, but a restraining order was put in place and he had a permadent mark on his "reprot card" so to speak. In other words he now has a criminal record.

"The bastard can have you! He's the only one that will!"

"So where's Jake? He finnaly dumped you did he? good for him. he could do better!"

"Shut up you bitch! I'm in love with her! Get over your self!" Jake came out from behind the car and I was sort of pissed off with him untill I saw hiis phone in his hand. Thank you varizon! Still, he picked a hell of a time to show up...

by now I could hear police sirens comeing around the corner, we are about a block away from the police station so it's acctually poissible for them to get here so quickly... well, back to the insane freak trying (Again) to kill me.

I'm still pinned to the ground, but I have a fist full of her hair in my hand. I pull hard and she screams in pain. she gets off of me as the police cars pull up and good old Borsch manb jumps out.

"Sammy, why am I not suprised?"

"Nice to see you too!" **Sarcasim**


	12. welcome home kid

Sorry for the bad spelling. My hands have been shaking like mad so there's alot of typos. also, you may find out what Casey was looking for way back in the begining of the story... in the next chapter...

* * *

Ch. 11

"I'm sorry, sammy! I'm sorry that she ruind today for you," Casey was holding me against his chest as they drove heather away in the of the squad car. that brings back memories. lots of them. seriously? how many times has she been arrested? like, 20? anywho,

"Casey, it's fine, I think we should go down to the police station though, I want to know how she got out of jail."

* * *

when we got there, a bunch of people greeted me as I walked in, part time job, remember? Holly was there too. she works with the part of the police department that helps track down kids. as a runaway, she knows where to look.I didn't se her that much but it ws nice when we did.

"SAmmy! I just heard, Heather got out?"

"Yep!"

"How! she wasn't allowed paroll!"

"That's what we're about to find out."

Holly, Casye, and I filed into Detective Price's (I was reading Mansfield Park, and I had to use that name) office. He was about 27, with long brow hair that hung over his eye's in a sort of emo way. His eyes where blue and they looked as if they had just seen a murder.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asked.

WE started to tell our story and he looked like he was going to be sick. suddenetly it hit me, one of the guys who Heather had manipulated was his second cousin. AKWARD!

"Thank you, if you could stay here for a few minutes, we just need to get a few numbers so we can contact you if we need to."

"But, we both work here...?"

"Still..." His eyes where lingering on Holly as he siad that. "I've never seen you before? What's you name?"

"Holly. I work with the chiled recovery unit."

"Thank you," He said after a long pause (POne in which all he did was look at her), then left.

"He likes you..." wow! I sound like marissa! She had gone home with Jake, she had needed some time to recover.

"Shut up!"

"He does!"

"No!"

"Yes. he does!" Casey said as me and holly turned to look at him.

"What do you know about it?"

"I'm a guy!"

"Oh yeah!"

"That's cold..."

"Guys! Back on topic please!"

"Fine, well, I guess there's no point staying here then."

"not really, no..."

"Ok" I said, Casey and I where in walking distance of the house so it just took about 5 minutes to get back, when we walked up the driveway there was a car there, a really fancy car, with a licence plate that read "JEWEL." this can't be happening. this CAN NOT be happening! No! no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Casey and I exchanged nervous glances as we walked threw the door.

"Sammy!" my mothers bleached blond head came flying in front of me, shoot me please...

"Mom..."

* * *

"Why are you here?" First Heather, now my mom! What's next, Caesar? well this is just wonderful... not.

"oh sammy! you didn't tink I'd miss my own daughters collage graduation! did you?"

"Well, yes, contdering everything else you skipped out on, I kinda did..."

"Um... do you want to sit down...?" Casey said, always the gentlman...

"SAmmy, I have some wonderful news!''

"If it has anything to do with HOllywood, then I really don't care!"

"Well, yes and no-"

"What does that mean?"

"The Hights have been so sucessful lately, and with the new movie... I'm going on vacation in Paris, and, as I can't go alone, I thought that you two might like to come!"

"Sorry, we have plans, nice seeing you, please leave!" I'm just so sweet aren't I?

"What?"

"We're going with Marissa and Jake on a vacation! it would be rude to cancle on them..." plese, just go..."They can come too!"

"No, mom, really, we have the plane tickets and every thing... Maybe next year!" or never. just an idea...

* * *

**hey, I'm going shopping to marrow at, like 4 in the morning (Black Friday) and it's like, 11:30 pm, so I need to sleep... sorry it only got interesting now... :( **


	13. Casey's afraid of commitment

bla…. hello, I'm sorry that all the stuff in the begining was just Casey/Sammy blab... I only got struck with a slightly interesting idea _now. _please reveiw this because I NEED feedback!

* * *

Casey's POV

"Jake what the hell am I going to do?"

"Why are you asking me this? It's sammy that you need to worry about"

"She almost caught me a few weeks ago! and I came up with the lamest excuse ever!"

"What was it?"

"I told her that I was looking for some quiz results..."

"Wow, did she buy it?"

"She's Sammy keyes... of course she didn't!"

"You are screwed! I heard Marissa talking to Sammy about a wedding! She's caught on to you already! Let's face it! Sammy's in denial! She refuses to get her hopes up!"

"I was going to ask her after graduation, but then her mom showed up and she was to fazed for me to do it properly! I can't do it! every time I feel ready, I look at her... and I just can't!"

"Do you love her?"

"More then anything..."

"I've seen the way she looks at you... you've got nothing to worry about Casey. Do you think she'll say no?"

"Yes, no, I don't know! she could have anyone Jake, anyone! Jared, worked his ass off trying to get her to date him when she was a sophomore, remember? And the football star, and every other guy in school!"

"But she turned them all down!"

"That's not the point..."

Casey took a small box out from the pocket of his jacket and looked at it. He had gone over to Jake and Marissa's place when Marissa dragged Sammy to the mall to shop for the trip. he was sitting across from Jake at the island in their kitchen, the whiteand black marble contrasted perfectly with the red and black pain on the walls, the black kitchen appliances shown in the afternoon sun, and the perfectly arranged bowl of fruit sat in a beautiful but simple glass dish that was raised slightly above the counter. he had had that box for 3 years, and now he was terrified of it. Four simple words seemed imposable to utter as he looked at it. Sammy Keyes. Sammy. His Sammy. He had thought that he'd lost the box a few weeks ago and torn the room apart so that he would be sure to get to it before Sammy.

"How about youi and Marissa? How's it going for you?"

"I'm planning on asking her when we stop in Paris. Top of the Eiffel tower and all that mushy romantic stuff..."

"You have a plan though, I'm winging it!"

"It doesn't matter how you do it! You could ask her in the middle of a opened Field wile it was being bombed and you'd be the only thing on her mind! as long as it's you asing, she'll say yes," he lay a consoling had on his shoulder.

"I'll to it tomorrow, I need some time to myself I think though, just to clear my head..." this was a lie of course, he had no intention of clearing his head. when he was with Ssmmy, and even away from her, when she laughed, smiled, cried, when ever he thought of her, all he could do was slip off into a daydream, his head in the clouds. He couldn't help loving her. But she wasn't entirely his, not yet. she could leave, walk out the door and never look back. She could abandon him, like her mother and father had her, like Danny had done to him and Billy, like his Mom had done when he and Sammy got together.

* * *

When Casey got home, he found Sammy asleep in the bed, no doubt worn out by all of the shopping that she hadn't wanted to do. Her shoes where still on, as well as her jacket. He strode over to he bed and carefully began to remove her shoes, she twitched in her sleep and at first he thought he'd woken her, when she drifted off again, he removed her otherand proceeded to take off her jacket. once that was done he gently pulled the blanket out from under her and covered her with it.

He sat in a chair next to the bed and looked at the beautiful figer laying there.

"Sammy," he said in a wisper so that he wouldn't wake her, "Why did you chose me?"

he climbed out of the chair and quickly kissed her for head. he quietly walked down the stairs and saton the couch. he puled out the small box again and opened it. a simple yet beautiful diamone rested in it. A ring of silver with a blue jewel surrounded by small diamonds rested in black velvet.

he sighed heavily as he closed the lid and placed it back in to his pocket.

* * *

**if you couldn't figure out what just happend then you know what? you are dumb, you are really dumb, for real... please comment. and please read my other stories because I want people to reveiw them!**


	14. the ch before the exiting one

Hello, in about five chapters someone's going to be killed! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! the first few chapters are complete crap, plesae ignor all of it ecept for the important parts that are acctually relavent. thank you. I own nothing ecept for mr. price, the headmaster, and my awsome talents. I don't own stargate SG-1 either

* * *

(The next morning, Sammy's POV)

I wok up the next morning still exaughsted from yesterdays shopping. I looked down at my body, I was wearing the same jeans and shirt as I had been yesterday, only my jaket and shoes where missing. Casey must have taken them off for me last night. Damn I loved that man. I slowly got out of thee bed and changed into a pair of sweats and an Escape the Fate tee-shirt. The phone rang and I picked it up, Holly's ringtone started playing (Dream On by Aerosmith)

"Hey, what's up?"

"Sammy! He asked me out!"

"Who?"

"Inspector Price!"

"when?"

"As I was walking into the building, he cornerd me and asked if I'd have dinner with him some time!"

"So, when and where are you going?"

"Tomarrow, to that little cafe acrosss town! I can't wait!"

"Tht's great Holly!"

"So, how's Casey?"

"He's fine, we're going on vacation with Marisssa and Jake in about a week."

"Marissa dragged you areound to go shopping didn't she?"

"Yes... it brought new meanng to crule and unusual punishment." I heard her chuckle at that.

"So, wher are you going?"

"London, Irerland, Rome, and Paris. It'll be so much fun! I can't wait!"

"You need to take pictures when you get there! Lots of them!"

"Fine! I will!"

"By Holly,"

"See you when you get back. ok? and sammy,"

"Yes?"

"Don't get your selff killed or mamed."

"Will do"

I hung up the phone and walked down stairs. Expecting to see Casey I was greeted by a note that said

**_Sammy,_**

**_I went to the store to get a few things,_**

**_I'll be back soon,_**

**_I love you_**

**_-Casey_**

ok...?

* * *

casey's POV

I got to the store and got the only thing that would be perfect. Macaroni and salsa. oh yeah, I'm a romantic threw and threw. if you're reading this then you should know why I'm getting this and if not then you are dumb, you are really dumb. read the book cause I don't feel like explaining. that's right, i'm telling you to pick up a book and read. scary thought hu? it shouldn't be.

when I go home sammy was curld up on the couch watching a Stargate SG-1 maraton. I put all the stuff in the friged and the cabinates and sat beside her. she lay her haed on my chest and I put my arm around her and held her close to me. She sighed heavily and moved sligltly and turned to look up at me.

"Hi," she said sofly.

"Hi," I responded, unable to take my eye off of her beautiful face. I leaned in and kissed the top of her head, smiling as I did so. Her eyes drifed closed and she leand her head back on to my chest.

"Casey, I love you." she said.

"I love you too, did you sleep well? I didn't want to wake you, you looked so tired."

"Thanks, shopping sucks... she tryed dragging me in to Hollister, Aeropostal, American Egal, and ever other store that sells nothing unless it has the name of the store on it. Meh"

"Meh,"

"Ble"

"Ble,"

"what are we doing?"

"I have no idea..."

"Hhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..."

* * *

I didn't feel like putting the most exiting part in the same chapter. but it should be up within the next few days...


	15. um there's more after this so, yeah

13. the title would give it away... (I didn't feel lie putting anything other then dialoge in, please don't hate me!) I'm going to leave it at this ch. and write a sequel in which all of the other stuff (Lana, Heather, etc.) will start to be slightly relevant. please review this!

I'd like to take this time to recignise my most faithful reveiwer!: N3WYORKD3VIL who has been begging me to finish! so hear you go! sort of... You win a date with Casey! Or who ever the hell you want! even if you only saw his picture on google images... like me! there's a link to him on my profile, check it out!

* * *

When I walked down stairs CAsey was in the itchen making Mac & Salsa. What's the occasion? He turned around and smiled at me.

We sat at the table and made small talk. When we finished eating Casey came to my side of the table and I turned in my chair. Casey got down on one knee and took my hands in his. Holly shit! does this mean what I think it means? Yep. Marissa's syicic. that's the only explanation.

"SAmmy, I love you more then anything," He said as he reached into his pocket, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

And then we started to make out like crazy. wow, cleshe...

* * *

I didn't really feel like makeing this a long chapter... but it doesn't end there! keep in mind, there's a seuqel in wich Heather, her mother, and a European Vacation come into the play. again. but now it acctually relates to the plot!


	16. SORRY!

Hey! me. yea. Sorry, I had the first few chapters written a while ago, ut do to microsoft being a BITCH and fanfiction deleting EVERYTHING i had written, t has been slow incoming. I should have the first chapter of the sequel up this week though!

sincirely,  
the writer who changes her penname WAY more then she sould.

p.s. WHO CANT WAIT FOR THE NIGHT OF SKULLS? ITS PREORDERED FOR MY NOOK! IM STAYING UP TILL MIDNIGHT FOR IT TO DOWNLOAD!


End file.
